


Birthday Cuddles

by pouty_hoseok



Series: Birthday Drabbles [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, No Angst, Sleepy Cuddles, happy birthday hongjoong!, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27441010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pouty_hoseok/pseuds/pouty_hoseok
Summary: All Hongjoong wanted was some birthday cuddles.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Birthday Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004769
Comments: 6
Kudos: 103





	Birthday Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to my favorite little minion!

[ _ My Only One _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bqKJQ5NbwGQ)

Hongjoong gets up with a groan and a crick in his neck. He hugs himself and looks around, trying to blink the sleep out of his eyes. He grabs his glasses and groans once again at the cracks in the lenses. 

_ This is why we don’t sleep with our glasses on, _ he thinks. He sighs heavily and places them nearby on the desk, rubbing his face with his hands. The dark screen of his computer seems to haunt him and Hongjoong shakes his head, trying to wake himself up. He turns the computer on and logs in, sighing in relief when he sees that he saved his project. 

_ Well, that’s one thing done right, _ he thinks. He closes the window and sits back, sighing. His phone buzzes, then, and Hongjoong scoots forward, turning it on. 

_ Hwa <3 _ _  
_ _ Good morning, birthday boy! _

He laughs a little to himself, shaking his head and swiping to open the message. He shoots back a ‘good morning!’ text before getting up slowly, his legs shaky. Ugh, he’s such a mess. Maybe Seonghwa was right about not sleeping in his studio anymore, especially since he has a warm bed with an equally warm boyfriend (though his hands still feel like ice and he still likes warming them on Hongjoong, that bitch) waiting for him at home.

As he’s leaving the studio, he gets another message. Once again, it’s Seonghwa, asking him if he slept at the studio even though he already knows the answer. Hongjoong laughs as he texts back, heading over to his car. 

It’s a relief to get home. Hongjoong feels like crying as he gets inside, shoulders sagging with relief. He can smell the seaweed soup from where he is in the front, toeing off his shoes. 

“Happy birthday, Hyung!” Wooyoung squeals as he runs at Hongjoong. The smaller man yelps as he’s tackled to the ground, groaning loudly. 

“Thank you so much, Young-ah,” he says, “but could you please find a . . . less aggressive way of saying that?” 

Wooyoung laughs as he gets up, holding his hand out. 

“Oh, come on, we all know you love me,” he says. Hongjoong snorts and shakes his head, following him into the kitchen. He’s greeted by the others there, from San throwing confetti and blowing one of those little noisemakers to Yeosang quietly wishing him a happy birthday. Mingi almost tackles him again but Hongjoong’s screech keeps him from going any further, thank God. 

“What did I say about sleeping in the studio?” Seonghwa says as he comes in, a bowl of soup in his hands. Hongjoong laughs and grins at him. 

“Not to do it,” he says. His boyfriend snorts and shakes his head, ruffling his hair before padding back into the kitchen. Hongjoong sighs and sits back, leaning into the couch. 

“You’ve gotta do the live and the interview, you know?” San says. Hongjoong groans and puts the bowl on the table, sighing heavily. 

“Yeah, I do,” he says. He sighs again, just as Seonghwa comes into the room. “Can’t I do it  _ tomorrow _ ?” 

“Just get it done today,” Seonghwa says. He checks his phone, clicking his tongue. “Eat up and go to take a shower. You have to go to the interview soon.” 

Hongjoong groans and kicks his feet petulantly, earning himself a fond chuckle from his boyfriend. Yeosang gags as if he and Jongho aren’t cuddling like there’s no tomorrow just a few seats away. 

He’s dead-tired as he heads out to the interview. He sits and clears his throat, hoping to sound as chirpy as possible. One of the staff brings him a coffee with a little doodled dragon on it, drawing a reluctant smile from Hongjoong. He checks Twitter and reads the posts in celebration of his birthday, smile growing. It’s refreshing to go through them, a reminder of who he’s doing this for. 

He just hopes he can keep that in mind for the rest of the day. 

It gets harder as the day drags itself along. Hongjoong is still very tired and really, the only thing he wanted to do for his birthday was cuddle with his boyfriend and watch movies or something. Don’t get him wrong, he loves his fans with all his heart and he really does enjoy doing VLives and other things for them, but, well, a guy can get tired and want to spend time with his boyfriend, can’t he?

Hongjoong sighs, shaking his head and rubbing his eyes. Okay, he just has to do this VLive and then stop by the studio to get a few things done and then he’s all good for the day. He can do it, just a little more to go.

Hongjoong wants to cry by the time the VLive is over. He just  _ knows _ he’s going to shit his brains out because of all of this yogurt and that won’t be any fun, especially since he has to go to the studio as soon as possible to maximize his and Seonghwa’s cuddle time. Ugh, he just wants to  _ cuddle _ . 

The studio is devastatingly messy when he arrives, and Hongjoong curses his lack of thinking as he rifles through his things. He just wants to grab a few things and, oh, no, he also needs to go and get his glasses fixed and that’s just gonna be hell because he’s absolutely blind without them. He groans as he sits down on the ground, putting his face in his hands and trying to keep from bursting into tears right then and there. 

Despite it being his birthday, Hongjoong has an awful day. While cleaning his studio, he stops to get some more coffee and ends up spilling it everywhere, burning himself. He gets stuck in traffic when he goes to get his glasses fixed and then he has to run from Dispatch, something that’s just  _ great _ . It doesn’t help that the others are busy either, since that means he doesn’t get any texts to take a breath and talk. 

“I’m home!” Hongjoong says, toeing off his shoes in the front. He promised Seonghwa to come home early today, and, well, he sort of delivered. He’s here, isn’t he?

Hongjoong heaves a sigh when he realizes he has yet to be answered. Then again, it is pretty late. He can’t blame the others for falling asleep, can he?

Slowly, Hongjoong drags himself through the house until he reaches his and Seonghwa’s room. He rubs his eyes and stops to lean against the door, sighing shakily. Then, he grabs the doorknob and twists it, ready for bed. 

“SURPRISE!” 

Hongjoong yells, throwing his things in the air. Seonghwa, bless him, dashes forward and somehow manages to catch all of them. Hongjoong stares at his members, his eyes wide. They’re all in their pajamas with party hats, grinning brightly at him. There’s a cake on the dresser that Seonghwa will surely through a fit over later if he finds frosting or crumbs, though Hongjoong knows he won’t mind a bit because he’s absolutely over the moon for the man. 

“You - you guys,” he stammers, “you didn’t have to do this.” He sniffles and wipes his nose, turning away from them as he shivers from an oncoming sob. He hears a gentle laugh from behind him and then arms are wrapping around him, pressing Hongjoong against a very familiar and sturdy chest. 

“Oh, Joongie, dear,” Seonghwa says sweetly, leaning his forehead against the side of Hongjoong’s face, “we  _ wanted _ to. I know you’ve had a hard day and we all thought it’d be nice if you had a nice little party to end it on a good note.” 

Hongjoong sniffles again. 

“It - it’s fine,” he says. 

“Oh, stop lying, Hyung,” San says. He walks over and hugs both Hongjoong and Seonghwa, grinning at them. Hongjoong pouts at him, sniffling again. Seonghwa nuzzles the side of his face and laughs. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to eat this cake, honey?” he says. Hongjoong deepens his pout. “I bought it all for you. That special kind.” 

Hongjoong looks at him. Seonghwa’s eyes twinkle playfully and draw a snort from the younger. 

“Okay,” he says, “I suppose it wouldn’t hurt.” 

“Hongjoong, dear, you can’t eat  _ two _ cakes,” Seonghwa says as Hongjoong stuffs his face. “You’ll get sick.” 

“You said they were for  _ me _ ,” Hongjoong says around a mouthful of cake. “‘Sides, I’m only planning to eat this one. The leftovers of the second will be for you guys!” Seonghwa groans and shakes his head, lifting him up and placing him in his lap. Hongjoong whines loudly and beats his fists, though Seonghwa doesn’t seem to mind. He never does. 

Later, after they’ve somewhat cleaned their room and gotten ready for bed, Seonghwa combs his fingers through Hongjoong’s hair, clicking his tongue at his damaged scalp. Hongjoong snorts and looks up at him, grinning. 

“How was your birthday?” Seonghwa says. Hongjoong sniffs and cuddles closer to him, hiding his face in his chest. 

“Started out pretty bad,” he says. Seonghwa huffs a laugh and continues combing his fingers through Hongjoong’s hair. “But,” Hongjoong says, looking up at Seonghwa and smiling softly at him, “it got a lot better.” 

Seonghwa laughs, leaning down and nuzzling him. His breath smells of mint from his toothpaste with the faintest hints of vanilla from the cake. 

“Good to know,” he says. He kisses Hongjoong, his lips soft and familiar. “I’m happy I could do that.” 

“Mm, well, it wasn’t just you. Let’s not be greedy.” 

Seonghwa snorts and hits him, drawing a whine from the younger. 

“Oh, be quiet, you brat,” Seonghwa says sleepily. Hongjoong grins at him through the darkness and kisses him again. 

“I love you,” he says. Seonghwa smiles at him, his eyes drooping. 

“I love you too.” 


End file.
